1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air blasting devices for plumbing purposes that clean, clear, unclog, or unstop drains or pipes and, more specifically, to improved devices having increased volumetric displacement, handle arms and a shaft all in separate planes, and attachable snaking devices for concurrent deployment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toilet plungers are often found in near proximity to most restrooms, utility drains, and garbage disposals to remedy any unsightly, malicious blockages which tend to cause the plumbing system to fail. The most widely used plunger is a standard design having two components: a distal bottom of a generally vertical, wooden shaft attached to a crest of a plunger portion. There are a variety of designs for plunger portions, but they namely comprise inverted rubber cups with flat rims or flanges that form seals over the mouth of a drain or pipe. A push of the shaft towards the mouth causes the cup to depress, which forces any air and/or water therein towards the blockage to break up the clog.
An effective plunge is dependent on both the vacuum formed by the seal and the degree of force used on the shaft. The present invention discloses an improved handle atop the shaft, which provides a better and more ergonomic means to manipulate the plunger. A further feature of the present invention includes a dislodging protrusion that shares a longitudinal axis with the shaft. The dislodging protrusion protrudes downwards from the plunger cup to just beneath the crest. Formed as a dull spike that protrudes past the cross-plane formed at the cup's rim(s) when the plunger is compressed, the dislodging protrusion physically breaks up clogs. Yet a further feature of the present invention is the incorporation of a snaking attachments that is removably affixable to the dislodging protrusion. The snaking attachment provides a linearly elongated plumbing snake mechanism that may extend further into a plumbing conduit in order to physically break up clogs that may be located distally further than the dislodging protrusion can reach.